


Loving the unexpected

by Shinyribena123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artist Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Falling In Love, Genius Stiles Stilinski, Grumpy Derek, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, Scott is a Bad Friend, Soulmates, True Mates, Witch Stiles Stilinski, Work In Progress, Writer Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinyribena123/pseuds/Shinyribena123
Summary: A witch triggers something between Stiles and Derek which results in their lives changing as they know it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks, this is my first fan fiction. I know it's not great but its my first try and I hope to improve as time goes on. I hope you enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> TITLE MAY CHANGE

My whole life changed the day a witch crossed our territory. Derek was in the middle of discussing why the witch was here in beacon hills preserve, since Scott always seems to be busy and I made Derek take me with him, when she stated straight at me then at Derek and then back and forth a few more times.

"What!", I finally snapped interrupting Derek, who gave me an annoying glare.

She looks at me with a knowing smirk before replying "Nothing. Anyway, I'm about to leave I was just passing through, I was actually on my way to San Francisco before you confronted me".

Derek looks suspicious but still replies "Okay" anyway, "as long as you leave soon and don't cause trouble".

"I'll be on my way" she says and then suddenly the witch disappears into thin air, as she does this I feel a tingle down my spine, but I choose to ignore it.

"That was easy" I say to Derek after she goes. " See, she wasn't a threat there was no need for you trying not to let me go in the first place. Nothing bad happened".

Derek just walks away not even bothering to look in my direction. I run after him a him keeping a slight distance just to keep him at ease not trying to irritate him further.   
He drops me home in the Camaro and doesn't say a word, so I get out of the car as quickly as possible stumbling on the way. My dad opens the door just as I was walking up the driveway. He knows about the supernatural now and tries to make me stay away from it, so I won't get into trouble and me just getting out of Derek's car is me obviously not staying away. Not that I'm so much in these days with Scott ignoring me these past few months.

"Hey kiddo, is there something I should be worried about?", he says I make my way towards the door. I shake my head, " No, just some witch passing through, she wasn't a threat. I made Derek take me along", I laugh.

Dad raises an eyebrow at me and I hear Derek's car drive off. A few seconds later I suddenly get a sharp pain in my chest and it seems to be increasing by the second. I scream out in pain, it hurts so much

"What's wrong", my dad asks sounding panicked, his face looks concerned and distraught. The pain starts ease and I suddenly see Derek's car drive into my driveway. He gets out of the car and walks over to us, by now pain is fully gone, he seems worried not his usually stand-offish demeanour.

"I..I.." he stutters. He clears his throat, " When I drove off my whole body was in severe pain and I felt the need the drive back”. I stare at him eyes wide for once not speaking. How did Derek and I feel the exact same thing and the same time? I still hadn't replied yet, so my father did it himself, curious as to what was going on, "It happened to Stiles as well and seemed to ease of when you got here". Derek stares at me with worried eyes.

I cough finally getting a hold of myself, "yeah" I reply swiftly, " I think we need to visit Deaton, it's weird that it happened to both of us and I don't want to risk the pain happening again if you leave. He might know what's going on".

" Okay, let's go”, Derek answers with a huff before storming back to his car not before staring at me for a long pause. Weird. "I'm coming too, don't tell me not to go you're my son and I need to know if something's wrong”, my dad tells me. " I would never, let's hurry up before he gets more agitated", I laugh, and we get into Derek's car.

To Deaton's we go.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrive at the vet clinic quickly with Derek almost breaking the speed limit a few times forgetting he was in the car with the sheriff. My dad kept his mouth shut more concerned with what was happening to me than the speed in which Derek was going. During the car ride I noticed Derek kept on giving me quick glances, every time I felt his eyes on me I felt shivers going down my arms.

Deaton greets us the front desk and brings us back to his office. "Gentlemen, what brings you here so urgently?", he asks as he greets us giving us a curious glance seemingly surprised by my father's presence.

" Something strange happened to me and Derek today. Derek dropped me home after meeting with a witch in the preserve and as he started to drive away my whole body was in severe pain. I honestly felt like I was going to die and when he came back the pain was suddenly gone”, I tell Deaton quickly just wanting answers. Deaton just hummed and looked at Derek.

"Did the same thing also occur to you as you distanced yourself from young Mr. Stilinski? Did you feel anything else after happened?" Deaton asked curiously although his face showed no emotion.

Derek swallowed before answering the question," Yeah, I felt the same as Stiles but once I drove away and I felt the pain it felt like my instincts were telling to go back to Stiles because I felt the pain would stop and when I saw him my wolf felt at ease”, Derek mumbled the last bit of his sentence.

Deaton then had a knowing and shocked look in his eye while the rest of his face remained composed. Deaton cleared his throat before replying, “I think I may know what is happening to the both of you but first I need to do a little test. Derek could you please walk outside of the clinic, if you feel anything come back straight away".

I didn't want Derek to leave, I didn't want to risk that pain again. Derek hesitated before walking outside. A few moments later it felt like my body was burning from inside out. I felt like if it went on any longer I'd pass out. Just then I heard the door burst open and Derek came in with wild eyes rushing to my side.

"Are you okay", he asks while checking me over.

"Yeah I think so. The pains gone", I tell him. Suddenly feeling comfort from Derek's hands being on me.

"You better have an idea about what's going on because we are not doing that again." Derek growls at Deaton.

" I second that", My dad says worried that this might get worse. " The less pain Stiles goes through the better"

" I know what's happening", Deaton tells us face once again showing no emotion. " Have you two recently engaged in sexually intercourse".

"What!", I shout mouth wide open in shock, eyes wide.

"he's sixteen”, Derek scoffs and the same time out raged while stepping away from me. My dad stands in the corner look very confused at the words that came from Deaton's mouth.

"Well then I'm afraid the witch must have triggered it" Deaton says.

"Triggered what", Derek asks agitated.

"After both a wolf and his true mate turns eighteen the mating bond is formed once they have met. If the bond is not fully formed the mates suffer from unfortunate consequences"  
Deaton informs us.

"What has this got to do with Derek and Stiles", my dad ask a still confused.

" It's seems to be that Stiles and Derek are true mates and that the witch must have triggered it before she left. It is vital that you two complete the bond on the next full moon. If failing to do so your bodies will eventually get weaker and weaker while under excruciating pain until you die." Deaton replied in a calm tone. I seriously don't know how the man does it.

"True mates, complete the bond, death. What the heck is happening this isn't possible. Stuff like this doesn't happen." I say frazzled by the information just handed to me. I look at Derek and see he isn't doing much better than me, he looks like he's about to pass out. 

"You live in a world where the supernatural exists. I can assure you things like this happens." Deaton replies.

" What does this true mate thing mean for Derek and Stiles. What's going to happen to them?" My father asks. He seems to be the only one out of the three of us who is asking questions that are necessary. Ugh, why can't I come up with those.

"Well, they need to mate soon preferably at the next full moon. Soon after Stiles' body will go through some changes." Deaton tells us. The whole room goes quiet. We must have sex. Me and Derek. I look to my dad and I see he's trying to stay calm, probably trying not to go crazy that his sixteen-year-old son will soon have to mate with a twenty-three-year-old. Meanwhile Derek's face has gone blank, I can't really tell how he's feeling but I know it's probably not good.

"What kind of changes will I go through" I ask apprehensively, scared of the changes that might happen to me. I feel my body buzzing probably from the shock of this situation  
Deaton looks straight at me like he knows whatever he's going to say will make me freak out. "Since Derek is an alpha, when you are mating your body will change more than if he was just a beta. You will feel tense and weak if you go without him for a certain amount of time and your body will change for you to be able to conceive."

"Conceive! Like have babies.! Like the small young humans that cry a lot! WHAT THE FUCK! I'm a guy, guys don't carry babies. We help make them, but we don't carry them,' Deaton was right I am freaking out. This can't be happening, I didn't sign up for this, why am I always cursed. What did I do so wrong in a past life that I deserve this? "Will I get a vagina and lose my...." I can't even finish that sentence afraid for what the answer may be. How is this my life.

"No, you will not grow a vagina you just grow the organs inside of the body needed to have a baby. When the time comes for you to give birth you will have a C-section. "

"Never going to happen, no way am I having children after this! " I exclaim raising my hands in frustration. As I do so I feel the buzzing in my body times one hundred and a rush of power surging through my hands. Suddenly Deaton's desk is on fire. Fuck! Did I do that. Please say I didn't do that it's not possible. Deaton mumbles something under his breath and the fire is gone. I’m freaking out, what's happening to me!

"Calm down Stiles, and as I said before anything is possible. I was afraid that this might happen. “Deaton says. I must have said the last part out loud.

"What might happen? What the hell is going on with my son!" My dad exclaims looking worried and starting to get angry from the shit show that is my life.

"I don't know if your wife ever told you this, but Claudia was a witch. A very powerful one at that. When she met you though sheriff she gave up actively practicing saying she wanted a normal life. A life without the supernatural. "

My mom was a witch. Seriously what is my life. I look over to my dad and the look of sadness is evident all over his face. She must not have told him. I can't believe she wouldn't tell either of us something important like that. Dad must be devastated.  
"Does that mean I'm a witch like my mom? Is that why I just set your desk on fire?"

"Yes, but a witch doesn't come into power until their 18th birthday. The mating bond being activated must have also activated your powers. I knew your mother, before she died she told me she wanted me to put you in contact with your aunt as soon as your turned 18 so she could train you. If left untrained you could become very dangerous to yourself and others around you" Deaton answers.

Soon it feels like the walls are caving in. It's too much I can't breathe. I sink to the floor and put my knees to chest like use to do when I was little.

"What's wrong, what’s happening to him" I hear someone say. Then suddenly everything is black.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill try to update soon. Xx
> 
>  
> 
> 05/29/17: made some small changes and fixed some spelling mistakes


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know it's been a long time but I plan to upload more frequently as I have lot of spare time on my hands now

"...iles, Stiles." I hear a voice say as I wake up, my head feeling dizzy for some reason. As I sit up I feel nauseated and like I just got hit by a train, although I have no idea what being hit by train feels like. Hands grip my shoulders, "Take it easy son, you've had a rough day" my father says realising he was the co ice from earlier.

 

"Please tell me that what I hope I just dreamt is not real.", I say even though I know the answer I get will not be what I want. I look around and realise I'm still at Deaton's. "This isn't my room"

  
"No it's not and It's real. You were only out a few minutes. We are still with Deaton and Derek", my father answers. I look around and surely enough Deaton and Derek are there although on seems more concerned than the other.

 

"Here's some water" Derek says as he comes to stand beside me. I offer thanks, take a sip and turn to Deaton. "I have more questions. How long until the next full moon and when do I have to get in contact with my aunt. “, needing to know the information now and not wait any longer.

  
Deaton walks to his desk and looks at his calendar. " The full moon is in 10 days and you need to get in contact with your aunt as soon as possible. We don't won't to risk you hurting yourself or anyone else."

 

10 days is all I have until I'm practically married at 16. 10 days until my whole life changes more than it already has. I can't believe this happening, why is my life so fucked up. " I don't know kiddo”, my dad says meaning I must have said the last part out loud, ugh I keep doing that.

 

"The three of you should return home for now. I'll get in contact with your aunt and get in touch with you as soon as I hear from. The three of you have a lot to discuss now that Stiles and Derek can no longer be apart and what that means you should talk about what will happen. This is all a big change that you must get use to and will take a lot of adjustment. I do suggest that after the mating occurs Derek and Stiles have a while to themselves as they need time just the two of them. Excuse me I hear someone at the front desk" as Deaton finished his sentences he walks out the door to greet his customer.

My dad turns to me, " let's go home, kiddo, you two both look like you need some rest ". Derek and I follow my dad to Derek's car in silence.  
...............................................................................................

The ride home was an awkward one. No one spoke as no one knew what to say we were all to shocked to discuss the events of the day. When I got to my house, I went straight to my room a laid down exhausted from today. I could hear the murmurs of my dad and Derek talking but paid no mind as my eyes felt heavy and I drifted off to sleep.

 

I awoke some time later to the smell of food and suddenly my stomach was rumbling. I went down to the kitchen to find Derek sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand talking to my dad while he was at the stove presumably making dinner. " What time is it", I ask while rubbing my eyes removing the eye sand from my sleep.

 

"Just after six”, Derek answers gruffly. I suppose I shouldn't expect anything else from him he is a sour wolf after all. My dad turns away from the stove, "we thought it was better to leave you sleeping son, you're up just in time for dinner and we have some news”. I sit down beside Derek and suddenly tension I didn't even realise I had leaves my body. My dad puts two plates full of pasta in front of me and Derek then continues to lift his own food and sits across from us. We sit in silence until the dinner is finished then my dad clears his throat in preparation of the news he must give to me.

 

"Deaton called when you were sleeping. Turns out your aunt got into contact with him soon after we left, apparently she knew we would need her."

 

"That's good right? When is she getting here?" I ask my dad.

 

 "She's not" Derek inputs.

 

 " what do you mean she's not, I need her what if this magic thing I have decided to go awry again!", I shout frantically. If she sensed I need her why isn't she coming here it makes no sense.

  
"What Derek meant to say is that she'll help you, but you have to her." My dad sighs.

 

"Okay, ....... where exactly does she live", I know the answer I'll get is not one I want, as nothing I want is working in my favour today.

 

"As you know, your mother's family originates from Ireland so that's where you’re going." my dad informs me, and I know it's killing him to say I must go so far away from him, I'm all he has left.

 

"You're both okay with me having to go half way across the world?" I ask apprehensively, give both Derek and my dad a pointed look.

 

Derek sighs looking like he would rather be anywhere but here but says, "we have no choice. It's the only way to keep your magic under control. But I've got to ask you sheriff what about school and I can believe that you'd be comfortable enough to let your sixteen-year-old son go half way around the world with a twenty-three-year-old?" He says as a matter of fact while starring down my dad.

 

My dad takes a sip of his water giving me and Derek a long stare as if he is studying us." Of course, I'm uncomfortable about my son leaving me but there's no other option. He's all I have left and if doing this makes him safe than I am willing to suffer being uncomfortable for his wellbeing. Plus, from what I understand anyway he'd probably be moving out anyway because I doubt you'd want to live in this tiny house when you have one of your own and I really don't want to hear anything that you two will be up to. " I groan with embarrassment and bang my head against the table after my dad's last comment.

 

" As for his schooling, there's no need to worry, my Stiles is a smart boy." My dad smiles proudly.

 

"No offence sheriff but just because Stiles is smart that doesn't mean he can just quit school", Derek says raising his eyebrows. I mean seriously how can someone emote so much from one's eyebrows, it makes no sense.

 

My dad has a small smirk on his face loving the fact he knows something others don't. I can feel my face heating up with embarrassment knowing what he's going to say next. "Well won't you don't is that my Stiles is a freaking genius. He really finished high school when he was 13 but he wanted to have a normal childhood so when Harvard and MIT came looking for him we came up with an agreement with the high school and MIT when he chose there. "

I turn to Derek and notice he he's staring at me looking shocked. He probably thought I was so stupid as majority of the time I lose focus. "I don't know why Stiles is like this but when it comes to numbers or heck solving anything he becomes hyper focused sometimes he loses track of time until he has his puzzle solved. Any way we decided with MIT and the high school that Stiles will continue in traditional schooling but every two months he'll go to MIT for a week collect any work he needs give up assignments and use the facilities he needs that can't get here. Then he spends the three months of summer there. Then for the high school he mainly just goes to the maths and science type classes but most of the time he does his own work. " he smiles at Stiles proudly.

 

"So, no one knows about you? I knew you were smart Stiles, but this is something else. " Derek says and I'm in shock like Derek hale just complimented me has hell froze over!

 

" No, not even Scott. I know it's weird, but I didn't want the kids at school to treat me different. Any way school should be fine I finished my degree last year and I'm currently working on my masters. I suppose I could just get in contact with Marian the woman who I deal with in MIT and tell her I'm taking some time off. She won't mind she's really cool and this way I have more time to focus on the mate bond since we can't be too far away from each other and magic." I answer Derek.

  
"So" I turn to my father, "how are we going to get the mone..."

 

"I'm paying" Derek cuts me off. I'm about to argue when he starts talking again.

 

" Stiles, you know I have the money and I'm your mate of course I'll pay. "

 

"But..." Derek shuts me up with a glare.

 

"Okay now that that's settled" my dad inputs, "we'll organize everything tomorrow. But for now, I'll go and get Derek some blankets and a pillow. It's been a long day we all need some rest. Goodnight." My dad goes up the stairs to get Derek what he needs while me and Derek remain silent. When my dad returns I say goodnight and head to bed even though I've slept already I need more plus I'm going to need it because the next few months is going to be a long journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update soon. Xx ive just done some editting

**Author's Note:**

> Ill try to update soon. Xx


End file.
